


Blizzard and darkness

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [OS]Cosinga Palpatine awaited his son's birth. The boy who would one day become Darth Sidious was born in the middle of a snow storm... was it a bad omen from the Dark Side?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blizzard et obscurité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522273) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> For a brief instant, I thought I was able to forget about Sidious, but it turned out that it was impossible because he always comes back in my mind even though I didn't invited him xD
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Blizzard et obscurité », originally published on July 18 th, 2016. Huge thanks to my beta Gigira :D

Cosinga Palpatine was standing in front of a large window at Convergence Manor, and he was gazing at the gardens as they quickly filled with snow. The storm had reached its height a few minutes ago, with a howling wind that was tearing the pine trees' thorns off, and the snow striking gracelessly onto the frozen grass. The manor was plunged in darkness, and it seemed that even the artificial lights weren't enough.

 

The man couldn't remember a winter like this one on Naboo, a planet with a temperate climate, and was sure he hadn't known such a blizzard on his homeworld.

 

But soon he was cut short in his thoughts: a nurse moved forward to him. “It's a boy, my lord,” she announced to him.

 

 _A boy... My heir._ He followed the young woman to his wife's bedroom. Amara was pale and shivering, nestled in blankets. Her eyes lighted up when she saw Cosinga.

 

“Mother and child are in good health,” the physician told him, and at the same time adjusting Lady Palpatine's transfusion.

 

Cosinga nodded, satisfied. Another nurse came forward to him, holding a baby in her arms. “Here's your son, my lord.”

 

She handed the baby to him, and Cosinga could see the newborn's face. _The heir of House Palpatine._ He could already feel a link beginning to grow between them, and... the infant opened his eyes.

 

His yellow gaze was unusual, unreal, inhuman, terrifying, nightmarish. Cosinga felt fright seize him, and handed the baby back to the second nurse. He was overwhelmed and his heart was beating wildly. He didn't know what had happened during the split second when his son's eyes had met his, and he was totally unable to explain why he had been so terrified by this. He felt that there was something dark and dangerous behind this.

 

“What is the matter, my lord?” the physician asked him, his brows furrowed.

 

“Is it normal that a baby has yellow irises at birth?”

 

The physician stepped closer, and the baby looked up at him with his golden gaze. “I've never seen anything like this before. Perhaps it is a genetic mutation that changed his irises' colour. We will have to find the cause of this and keep a close watch on the baby for some time.”

 

Cosinga wasn't reassured by all that.

 

“What name have you chosen for him, my lord?” the first nurse asked in order to relax the ambiance in the room. Cosinga turned to Amara, who nodded softly.

 

“It seems we have just chosen 'Sheev',” he said mockingly. Amara smiled weakly, and the nurse laughed loudly because of the implicit in his answer.

 

“So tonight, we shall all drink to Sheev Palpatine,” the physician said with a huge smile. “I am sure that the fate promised him to great things.”

**Author's Note:**

> You don't even know how great will be the things Sheev is fated to accomplish, my dear anonymous physician x')
> 
> Feel free to leave a review :) And you can also follow the Twitter account "Sidious FanWarriors", if you wish ;)


End file.
